Please know that I'm yours to keep, my beautiful girl
by LadyPaige
Summary: "While I'm off chasing my own dreams, Sailing around the world, Please know that I'm yours to keep. My beautiful girl"


**The song is The Girl by City and Colour**

* * *

Oliver glanced out the window one last time, water trickling down his chin from his shower. His sister was staying with Roy, his mother was still in prison, Walter was anywhere but here and the staff had long ago finished for the night. The sun was only just starting to set. He smiled. He had time to prepare as much as he desired.

_"I wish I could do better by you, _  
_'cause that's what you deserve_  
_You sacrifice so much of your life_  
_In order for this to work."_

He slipped under his bed and pulled away the loose floor board. Inside was a wide box. He took it out and placed it on the bed. He ran his finger tips down the simple rosewood box. He sighed, a giddy smile pulling at his lips. He flipped open the golden hatch.

The box was filled with numerous pricy foundations, containers, blusher, mascara, eyeliners (both ink and powder), lip liners, lipsticks, Vaseline for his lips, wet wipes and moisturisers. Oliver had never told a soul about this. He was always so frightened that they would think he was a freak and truth be told, there was a time when he felt like one.

The moment he realised that Laurel loved him, he knew he had to end it. He should have ended it long before. The blonde gulped, remembering his actions. Even if Sarah was in fact alive. The only other people who knew that in Starling was Lance and Sarah's friend Sin... Well, no. That was not entirely true. There was one more and he was the only person who knew about what Oliver did, aside from the man himself.

Oliver dropped the towel from his waist and made his way to his draws, sat on top of them was his outfit.

_"While I'm off chasing my own dreams_  
_Sailing around the world_  
_Please know that I'm yours to keep_  
_My beautiful girl"_

It was a short Lolita style dress. It was an earthy brown, hitched up on the right side with a brown bow holding it in place, this revealed a large layered, bright white underskirt which puffed up the dress. The skirt just peeked out from under the bottom of the ruffled edges of the brown cover, ending just before where his knees would be and the chest line was also ruffled somewhat, which helped seeing as Oliver had a lack of... extra parts. Lastly, although by no means unimportant, the long brown sleeves went to his wrists, making his arms look thinner

Oliver smiled.

Getting into the dress was a little difficult as the back had to laced up but it did give the foundation on his face plenty of time to dry. He walked over to his full length mirror and grinned wildly. He cover his mouth to try to contain his excitement, even if it was acting as a great barrier against his apprehension that tonight would not end well. He looked at himself from all angles. It was perfect.

_"When you cry a piece of my heart dies_  
_Knowing that I may have been the cause_  
_If you were to leave_  
_Fulfill someone else's dreams_  
_I think I might totally be lost"_

He turned and brought the box of goods over to the mirror, sat down on the floor, legs folded to the side, to finish his makeup; very light blusher for a bit of colour, powder eyeliners of different shades of brown, from near black to lighter colours and white and eyeliner ink for the rim of his eyelids, just before his eye lashes, then mascara and lastly he topped it all off with crimson red lipstick.

Oliver sat here on the floor for about a minute, both admiring his new look and looking for any improvements without over doing it. He nodded and frowned as he felt the worry bubbling in his belly. He stroked his hand down the flawless stitching, over the snow white cotton skirt and down his freshly shaven and moisturised calf. His skin felt so smooth.

_"You don't ask for no diamond rings no delicate string of pearls_  
_That's why I wrote this song to sing_  
_My beautiful girl"_

The blonde turned back to the mirror, running his fingers along his angular jaw. It was a good quality to have when he did this. He ran a hand through his hair, fluffing it up. It was all he could really do with it in its inch long state.

His phone buzzed, so he checked it.

_Ten minutes away, tops._

Oliver gulped and stood, flattening his dress out with his hands. He moved over to the draws and put on his simple black lace choker necklace and pulled on his thigh-high tights stockings, one at a time. Then he pulled on his black leather three-inch heeled boots, which ended a few inches before his knees. At the sound of the last zip reaching its mark, Oliver took in a deep breath and blew it out.

He then put the box away, leaving the wet wipes in the bed side draw for later, next to lube for the not so later. He sprayed the room with some violet and wild flowers spray and made sure the white silk bedspreads was all neat and in place and threw away all the used wet wipes and made sure the wine glasses were clean and the red wine was open and... His phone buzzed.

_I'm outside__._

_"I wish I could do better by you_  
_'cause it's what you deserve_  
_You sacrifice so much of your life_  
_in order for this to work"_

Oliver closed his eyes and took a breath. He wrote back.

_Door's unlocked. I'm in my room__._

Not long after, Oliver heard the sound of the door shutting downstairs and the sound of boots thumping on the wooden staircase. The blonde sat down on the bed, crossing his leg over his knee.

The door opened.

Slade stepped inside and looked Oliver over, his dark brown eyes wide.

Oliver looked down, curling into himself. It was weird but it was him, he liked doing this. It make him feel beautiful, special, innocent. He was none of those things in real life. He was broken, ruined; body scared, only hanging on because he made it.

Slade cupped Oliver's cheek, rubbing his thumb along his eyebrow. "You always did have such soft skin and gorgeous features." he said in that deep coarse voice of his, running his callous fingertips along Oliver jaw.

_"While I'm off chasing my own dreams (my own dreams)_  
_sailing around the world ('round the world)_  
_Please know that I'm yours to keep_  
_My beautiful girl"_

Oliver met his eyes, a mixture of blue, green, with speckles of gold meeting near black.

Slade smiled, "Simply sublime."

Oliver smiled back, still feeling a little sheepish.

Slade kissed him.

* * *

There had been lots of kissing. Slade gradually removed each piece of Oliver's clothing, kissed his skin as it was uncovered. The whole event was almost painfully slow and gentle, like Slade was trying to take everything in. He had Oliver's back arched, the top of his head practically touching the bed, begging Slade to touch him just like that.

Slade left bite marks on his neck, collar-bone and on the inside of his thighs, the last of which had Oliver cuming, as Slade hit that spot inside of him with his fingers. Those two became four, building Oliver to a second orgasm, Slade sat watching him come undone.

Lastly, they finally had sex. Oliver dragged his nails down Slade's wide back as the man thrust into him, hitting that spot inside of him with such speed and precision that Oliver almost cried.

_"And when you cry a piece of my heart dies_  
_Knowing that I may have been the cause_  
_If you were to leave and fulfill someone else's dreams_  
_I think I might totally be lost"_

"Hey. You alright." a husky voice said through the haze of Oliver's mind. It felt like his head was full of cotton wool. "Babe."

Oliver smiled, more a drunken grin really. Slade had never called him babe but tonight that was all he called him. It suited Oliver, looking like he did now. "Yeah. I'm great." His smile grew as brown eyes appeared in the low light of his bedside lamp.

Slade snorted at Oliver dazed expression.

After a while of light kisses and curling into each other's naked bodies, a thought accorded to Oliver.

"I need to take this off." Oliver said, rubbing a hand down the side of his face.

"What do you use?"

"Wet wipes."

"Where are they?"

Oliver blinked. He pointed to the night stand. "In the draw. Why?"

Slade leant over Oliver and rooted through the draw with one hand. Oliver was king of impressed when he came back with a wet wipe.

_"But you don't ask for no diamond rings (Diamond rings)_  
_No delicate string of pearls (String of pearls)"_

The Australian wrapped the wipe around his index finger and placed it at the top of Oliver's forehead, right in the middle. He then ran his fingertip all the way down, over Oliver's nose and lips, not stopping till he was his Adam's apple. He wiped away all the makeup on his left side, the side slightly tainted by Oliver rubbing his hand over it.

It took a while to get it all off. Slade lay on top of Oliver, holding his weight up via his elbows. His touch was light, especially over Oliver's eyelids.

After the very last bit was gone Slade gave Oliver a light smile. He lent forward and kissed Oliver's clear cheek, likely slightly pink from the wet wipe, "Stunning." he then he moved to lay a kiss on the blonde's covered cheek. "And beautiful."

_"That's why I wrote this song to sing_  
_My beautiful girl"_

Oliver felt his cheeks warm.

Slade kissed Oliver's forehead, right on the line where the appearance of female and male separated.

Oliver smirked. "So you like it then?"

Slade smiled against his skin, "I'll admit, I was a little surprised when you told me but yes." He pulled back to look into Oliver's bright eyes. "I like it." he said, before kissing the younger man.

"I got you something." Slade said, as the two parted.

"Oh?"

Slade slid of the bed and moved to Oliver's door, naked as the day he was born. Oliver could not help but watch his firm arse as the older man left. The Aussie came back a few seconds later with a wide white box, only a few inches high. Unfortunately hiding what sat between his hips.

Oliver raised a brow in interest, a little saddened by his lack of a view.

Slade placed the box on the bed and lifted the lid, pulling back the paper to reveal...

"Is that a kimono?" Oliver said, grin pulling at his lips.

It was a vibrant blue, the sleeves and neck line were a pale blue, almost white and it was covered in bunches of flowers in red, white, purple, pink and sky blue. Sat on top of it was its belt and ribbon for around the waist, both of which was white.

Oliver could not believe it. "It's beautiful."

"It'll suit you then." Slade said, taking the ribbon and belt out and placing them on the bed before lifting out the kimono.

Oliver smiled shyly, which grew when he saw that the kimono was a short one, which would likely end just before his knees.

Slade slipped it over Oliver's shoulders and the blonde moved his arms down the sleeves. Once the kimono was all tucked into place, Slade wrapped the belt around Oliver's waist.

After placing the ribbon at his back, Slade's hands stayed on Oliver silk covered hips. He kissed the back on the man's neck.

Oliver smiled. He grabbed Slade's hands and pulled the man's arms around himself.

Slade leant his chest against Oliver's back, ignoring the somewhat hard ribbon pressing into him. He rested his chin on Oliver's shoulder and it was only when he rubbed his cheek against Oliver's that he realised that it was the blonde's makeup covered half, not that it mattered.

It was still Oliver Queen.

_"But you don't ask for no diamond rings (Diamond rings)_  
_No delicate string of pearls (String of Pearls)_  
_That's why I wrote this song to sing_  
_My beautiful girl."_


End file.
